How To Train A Dragonet
by Night's Finale
Summary: Two months after the Battle of the Bewilderbeast and the fall of Stoick the vast; Hiccup and Toothless set out on a quest to find other Night Furies, but end up in Pyrrhia, after a giant waterspout pulls them out the sky, meeting the Dragonets of Destiny, hoping they have a way to Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**(The following story takes place after 'Wings of Fire: Book 5 – The Brightest Night' and before 'Book 6 – Moon Rising'. Along with How To Train Your Dragon 2 it takes place after.)**

I promised Toothless one day we go on a long journey to finally find a Night Fury and no one was more excited than Toothless; I can see it in his big yellow-green eyes. Astrid and my mother both came to an agreement that I shouldn't go, but Toothless and I would only be gone for a couple days. Since I'm the new chief of Berk I'm suppose to come to the need of all Vikings and Dragons, but as I mentioned before I'm not as great as my father. I'm still going to leave no matter what they say.

"Hiccup," Astrid griped. "You're seriously going through with this. Who is going to lead the people?"

"I have complete faith in you, and my mother. You led the other riders into battle to fight Draco, and Valka led a whole army of dragons. I'm really extra sure you, her, and your dragons can do this."  
My wife smiled at my compliment, yet she was still a little mad. I was hoping I could be out of the blue; my mother walked up to us as soon as I was getting ready to hop on my saddle.

Valka sighed. "I know I shouldn't say this but if this is to make your dragon happy. Go."  
"Really? Do you really mean it?" I said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking her. I hoped on the Night Fury and we made our way off Berk and up to the clear, blue sky. With luck and wind on our side nothing could stop us from doing this.  
"Well, bud, do you think the other, if they're there, Night Furies see you as the Alpha that they'll think of you as there leader?" I didn't hear anything from him, but by the look on his face he was thinking it himself. I was also doing some thinking myself, what if the Night Furies think that I used Toothless as if he was just a pet, and they attack me? The possibility of that happening is very high.

**GROWL**  
I was brought back out of my thinking state by Toothless.  
"Oh, Gods!"

We were coming upon a huge waterspout in the middle of the ocean, a few years ago Snotlout and I encountered a one similar to this when we got stuck on Outcast Island. "Toothless get us out of here!" He turned around and flapped his wings as hard as he could, but we could feel ourselves being pulled backwards. If we fight it too much Toothless will get tired and won't be able to get us out.

It could be possible to go with the flow of the wind and use it to assist us in speed; but it's hard to tell if it'll work. "Toothless," he looked at me as he was still flapping. "There's only one thing we can do."  
He nodded and turned around flying with the current. _'Please work.'_

We went around the waterspout a few times to gain speed. But the wind current was picking up and making Toothless lose control; I pulled in the prosthetic tail and held on tight to the saddle. Toothless just kept his wings in and let the wind carry us around. I thought this was the end; I left Berk leaving my wife mad at me; and also I'll never know any more about my mom... This is it. All the work I've done for the Vikings of our island.

I got one glimpse at the inside of the waterspout. It was beautiful, yet deadly. I gave Toothless one last look before we were consumed.

**(This is only my second story, and I promise to make worth reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The other world

**(I apologize for my absence of the continuing chapter for the story. I've been playing Dragon: Rise of Berk on my Kindle Fire and it is kind of exciting. Hope you enjoy this one.)**

It was still dark here for us. We can't be dead…everything hurts. I wanted to move but couldn't. I just laid there with my eyes closed giving the feeling a chance to return to my body.

**ROAR!**  
I jumped as Toothless shouted out, which was a bad idea because he was right over me and our heads collided. I sat up keeping my eyes closed because I was afraid I would stare straight through the gate of Valhalla. Toothless nudged me with his snout. I opened my eyes.  
"By the Gods. Where am I?" I woke up in a forest and all I could hear was distant animals chirping, and crickets singing. Multi colored fruit and flowers were scattered through the whole forest. How could Toothless and I go from a waterspout in the middle of the ocean, to a beautiful forest on an uncharted island.

"Tsunami, I think I heard something over here."

I scooted back near Toothless as a deep voice boomed over the sound of the birds.  
"I know, and did you see that huge flash of light come from the sky. Three moons, Sunny wouldn't stop screaming."

Oh, Thor, another voice, are we surrounded? A male and a female coming our direction from the north. They didn't sound hostile, so what could be the harm by waiting to see who it is, but Toothless was getting ready to pounce on them.  
"Easy bud," I persuaded him. "I want to see how this plays out."  
The sound of the leaves rustling got louder as the unknown strangers got closer.

Then...two heads popped out of the shrub...two dragon heads. One was brown with a large flat head, with an amber and gold underbelly; the dragon was very muscular; I guess this one is the male. The other dragon (female) with dark blue scales slithered out in front; her scales made a pattern going from the tip of the snout to the tail; I noticed gills on her neck, and webs between her talons.

I looked at Toothless and he was still giving that sour glare at them.

I cleared my throat wanting to speak to them. "Um...Hello? Strange dragons? I'm surprised you can speak. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is..."  
"I'm Toothless."

IN THE NAME OF THE GODS! Did toothless just speak? Well, I guess he can here since the other dragons are talking.

"Hello. I'm Clay."  
"Tsunami."

I was still in a bit if a shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing; but I had to put all that aside to keep conversation with Clay and Tsunami. They both came closer and were observing me as if they've never seen a human before. Toothless hissed when they got too close.  
"HEY! Watch it. No one eats my rider." he snarled.  
The dragons backed up. "No ones going to eat him. We just never seen something like him before." said Clay.

"What?" I scoffed. "You guys don't have humans here."

"No just dragons. come on we'll show you the rest of our members."  
Clay and Tsunami led toothless and I to where ever they were going to take us. I was a little relieved that they were friendly to us. they took us out of the forest; we saw the rest of the place. It was astounding to see. Dragon of all sorts of colors, well basically seven colors counting the two we just met. Gold, black, pale white, green, and red; both soared in the sky and prowled on the ground.

I have a good feeling that we might find a night Fury here.

**I would like to get your opinion on this poem I wrote:**

**"Rising fury in the night.**  
**Soaring up into the sky.**  
**Flames that douse the chill of moonlight.**  
**Touching wings as they fly."**

**"The sound you hear drains my life.**  
**Drains my lust for fire.**  
**My skin brimstone..**  
**My eyes obsidian.**  
**My heart cold.**  
**My memories of you...lost."**

**"Forgive me of my existence.**  
**Forgive me...for being born.**  
**The Cry of the Dragons silence me for eternity." **


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragonets of Destiny

To sum up one day: Toothless and I went exploring to find other Night Furies; then we ended up in another world full of other dragons that can talk, including Toothless. The things I have to tell everyone back on Berk will leave them speechless. The two dragons: Clay and Tsunami led us for over the island away from where we originally landed; I could tell by Toothless's face he still didn't trust our new acquaintances.

"What's with the look?" I asked him.

Toothless looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about," I clarified, "I know you don't trust them but please listen to me: this is a whole new world just like when we discovered my mom's dragon sanctuary. I'm still suspicious about them to, but try for my sake to get along."  
Toothless sighed. "Fine. I'll try...for you."

We were coming upon a mountain range that looked like teeth penetrating the clouds.  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and...Toothless. I'd like to present to you the jade Mountain,"

Dragons of all sorts of colors were flying in and out of openings in the side of the mountain. "And this is our Jade Mountain Academy." Clay and Tsunami escorted us down to a small opening in the side.

Seven more dragons were inside sitting around a campfire conversating with each other. There was a large black dragon with his wings around a medium size green dragon.

To my surprise they were all the same size as Toothless.

"Clay, Tsunami! You're back." the small golden dragon chimed. "Have you guys figured out what that flash of light was in the sky? And who are these people? she said startled and jumped back. The large black dragon jumped in front of the dragon it had its wings around and hissed loudly at us. 'this isn't going to end well. I should of listened to Toothless and stayed alert. No wonder Clay and Tsunami were acting calm with us; it was to bring us here and kill us, or it was because they seen more eerie things than us'.

Our escorts stood aside as we walked in.  
I need to say something to show that I'm friendly. "Uh, hello. I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless...a Night Fury."

The green female dragon stood up, pushing her way through the black dragon scowling at him; she smiled at us and began to introducing everyone.

"I'm Queen Glory, Rainwing, and this is my brother, well half-brother Jambu; this is Deathbringer, Starflight, and Fatespeaker, Nightwing,"

I nodded respectfully at them.

"I'm Sunny the Sandwing."  
"I'm Riptide. We're the Dragonets of Destiny of the false prophecy."

"Well its nice to met all of you." To my surprise this is the first thing Toothless said that was positive. They sat us down around the campfire, offering us fish. I guess I was wrong to jump to conclusions about them. The dragons told us about what has happened in the last six years for them, and we told about our past twenty years of Berk: the people we've meet and the dragons we've trained.

What interested me more was when Starflight explained to us how the Nightwings created the prophecy after the loss of Queen Oasis, and made into a war between three of the Queen's daughters and all of Pyrrhia.

"So Hiccup, why didn't you kill Draco when you had the chance? You would of left him his army without a leader." asked Deathbringer.

"I don't know. Part of me still thought I could change his mind, but that was before he killed my father with my dragon." I answered. I kept my head down not wanting to talk about any more.

"What I find beautiful," Fatespeaker chimed. "Is that YOU turned out to be like your mother, and bring Vikings and Dragons together."

"I don't know it sounds fun fighting with them."

"Really Deathbringer." Glory mocked as she stroked his chin.

Clay spoke out. "So Hiccup, Toothless, when will you be leaving?"  
"That's the thing. We don't know how to get home." I responded.  
They all sighed in unison. Toothless looked at me with his big dragon eyes. "Bud, listen to me. If someone knows how to get us home it might be them."

Toothless scoffed. "How do you thing they can help us?"  
"I don't know, but I'll find out...Excuse me." They became silent to hear me speak. "Do you all have a way for us to get home?"

Starflight suggested. "You say you came here by a huge waterspout. Maybe it's possible to leave by one. Maybe an animus dragon could help us."  
The only two options that came to mind was: Sunny's father, Stonemover, and Tsunami's youngest sister, Auklet.  
"Well, we're not using my father because he's close to losing his soul anyway." Sunny argued.

Tsunami hissed. "And we sure in THREE MOONS are going to use my little sister. I've explained to all of you I don't want her to use her animus gift. Sorry Hiccup."

"Hey, Hiccup, maybe you can train this dragonet how to control her anger." Riptide mocked.  
I laughed. "Good one."

"Don't worry, tomorrow you can help: Clay, Tsunami, Riptide, Sunny, and Fatespeaker; with the young ones," Glory suggested. "And the rest of us will go ask the Talons of Peace if they know how to help."


	4. Chapter 4 - Jade Academy

**(I apologize for not posting the next chapter sooner :) ENJOY)**

It wasn't that bad here. Of course instead of a nice warm home, we sleep in a cold, dark cave; and instead of a comfortable bed I'm stuck sleeping under Toothless, so he could keep me warm. What was odd to me is how the other dragons stay warm, they all sleep in one big pile. I couldn't sleep half the time because I was amazed at the three moons in the sky. How is this possible? We only have one. I can't wait till we get back home so things will be more simple to understand.

**The Next Day!**

Dragons were running around like wild well...dragons. All pushing each other over either eating or playing a game.

Toothless and I walked passed a huge cave with wrinkled walls and molded ceiling. Cascades of golden brown stalactites hung down reaching the floor.  
There was a banner with green vines wrapped around it that hung in the center of the cave. Enormous white and purple flowers spelled out 'Welcome, students'.

The whole point of the Jade Mountain Academy is to bring dragons from different tribes and teach them how to get along and also learn about each other.  
"We have five winglet groups," Fatespeaker explained. "There's the Jade Winglet, Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, Copper Winglet, and Quartz Winglet..."

Clay interrupted. "All of my brothers and sisters attend here."

"Don't bother memorizing all of the dragons in them." Sunny offered. "Here how about you go assist Anemone in the Silver Winglet. She's still young and not as crazy as her big sister."

Tsunami snarled. "Who are you calling 'crazy'? I'm next in line to be Queen of the Seawings."

"Yes and we'll all be doomed."  
Sunny and the others began to walk away but I stopped them. "Uh...Sunny I never had a chance to ask you but how can you understand me if I'm like a scavenger in your world, but bigger?"  
The Sandwing looked puzzled at my question she sat down for a moment with her tail draped over her talons.

"Well," she sighed. "It's because scavengers are unintelligible and can't comprehend with us. You on the other talon are from a different world than ours; Toothless is able to talk like us here and so are you, so that's the only possible reason."

**Silver Winglet Group!**

There was a chart on the wall with the students attending the winglet:  
Icewing: Changbai  
Mudwing: Sepia  
Nightwing: Fearless  
Rainwing: Boto  
Sandwing: Ostrich  
Seawing: Anemone  
Skywing: Thrush

"Good luck in there." Sunny nodded.  
They left us with the seven students all pushing and clawing at each other. A little, pale blue Seawing was standing on a broken stalactite that came up from the floor.

"Excuse me," Toothless asked. "Are you Anemone?"  
The little dragonet turned around with a look of uncertainty on her. She smiled and realized who we were. "You must be Hiccup and Toothless. Tsunami told me that you guys would be here soon. Yes I am Anemone and I would like you to meet my other clawmates."

The six other dragons stopped clamoring over each other.  
"As you can tell they can't stand each other. Since you can train dragons, do you think you can teach them how to get along with each other?" Anemone asked.

Toothless gave me a pity look as if he knew I couldn't do this.

I suggested "Of course we can do this. I'll get them to understand, and Toothless can keep them from clawing at each others throat."  
"Wait...what?" he exclaimed.  
We ordered the dragonets to line up. I wanted to find away for them to get along.  
"So let me ask you what do you guys have in common."

The Skywing Thrush spoke out. "We all want each other dead."

"Right I guess that is one thing, but is there something positive that you have in common. Like, all of you have family members that survived the long was, and they put you here so the long conflict between all the tribes could be over..."

"So obviously they cared enough for you to bring you together." Toothless finished.  
By the way they exchanged glances I could tell they agreed with me.

Fearless and Changbai turned to each other. Toothless arched his back getting ready in case they were going to lunge at each other.

"I'm sorry for burning your tail."  
Changbai responded. "And I'm sorry for trying to freeze you."

"See," I pointed out. "It's not that hard to get along. All you have to do is get to know each other. That's the purpose of this academy to get along with each other, which is the same as our Berk Dragon Academy we train other dragons so they don't kill us."  
The Mudwing, Sepia stumbled over Boto to get to the front. "Why did you start your academy?"

"Well," I said. "I was just sick and tired of Vikings and Dragons dying. As you are of dragons dying here in Pyrrhia."

"Now do you understand why it's important to be here?" Toothless stepped up. By the look of their faces, and the way they give him their full focus, they see him as an adult. We may not of found other Night Furies, but there is something Toothless found: he found a place where he could be a brother to other dragons. Part of my wants to leave so we could get back to Berk so I can see Astrid again, but part of me wants to stay because I know Toothless and I could do more work with the dragons here.

"Hiccup! Toothless!"

The booming voice of Tsunami echoed through the halls startling us.  
"Oh there you are."

"What is it?"  
"Glory needs to see you. It's about your way home."  
I hopped on Toothless and he ran along side of Tsunami. 'Please be good news'.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Plan

**(Thank you for all of your reviews and enjoy my update. I'm reading Book 6 of Wings of Fire. I'm at the part where Moon is learning to control her ability to read the other dragonets' minds.)**

I looked at Tsunami's face and I knew this wasn't good news. Toothless looked at me with the same face I gave him, when we first met, thinking 'please don't let all this be for a lost hope'? We entered the same cave where we all first met.  
As soon as we came in all heads were drooping low, with their tails wrapped around their talons. Glory kept smiling and frowning back and forth.

Clay smiled. "Oh, glad you guys made it.

Deathbringer raised his head and acknowledged our in coming. "Welcome back, young travelers."  
"So," I said twitching with anxiety. "Is there any good news."

'Even though by your looks on your faces it firmly states the obvious'.

"To be honest: yes and no." Glory admitted.

Toothless and I leaned in closer to hear. Glory nodded towards Fatespeaker and Starflight to speak. Why can't Glory tell me herself? But as long as we hear the news from someone.  
Starflight spoke first. "We went to the library, and back to the Nightwing island to see if we could scrounge up some scrolls on 'Alternate traveling', or 'Animus Environments'. And we came up with nothing."  
"But we did go to see Sunny's mother, Thorn," said Fatespeaker. "And we did find something that might be some assistance to you."

I can't believe this might be a way for us to get home. We may have only been away for a day but it feels like forever. I hope Berk hasn't fallen to pieces by a new enemy that has threatened to use our dragons. Since Starflight was blind he was having a hard time to finding the scroll. It fell out of his satchel and rolled towards Toothless. He placed his talons on it.  
"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Fatespeaker nodded.

I picked it up shaking with anxiety. The same feeling I got when I found out when my mother was alive. I opened it all the way out, Toothless leaned over my head to get a better look. It was a map. But to where?  
"Where does this lead to?"

It was underwater, so this has to be in the kingdom of the sea. There was a large gem - like object in the center of the map. That must be what we need to get us home.

Deathbringer came over and pointed on the map.  
"It's in an unexplored cavern deep in the Kingdom of the sea. So we were thinking of going the first chance we got."

"But," Riptide and Tsunami said in unison. "If my mother will let us go exploring. You guys should come by to see her. I think she'll let you look around."  
I rolled up the scroll. "So when do you want to leave?"

"I think it would be wise to do it in the morning." Riptide suggested.

"Yeah, do you really want to only have small amounts of light from about how many Seawings that will be joining us, or would you rather have the light from the sun?"

I agree with that.

...The Next Morning...

"Do you guys have all your supplies gathered?" Sunny asked.  
I checked to see if anything was left behind.  
"Nope." Toothless chuckled. "Good to go."

Clay, Tsunami, and Riptide all came flying in from outside.

"Are you the only ones that are going with us?" I asked.  
"Well, of course," Tsunami gripped. "Do you really expect you two can just walk in the my mother's home, like a bunch tail to talon professionals. Besides if you do somehow find it both of you can't breathe down there long."

**(Sorry to cut this chapter short. I've already began to start the next chapter, and it will be longer.)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Journey Home

**(Sadly this is my last chapter, but it holds: Suspense, drama, adventure, and happiness. There will be a question at the end of the story, some of you can message me, or put it in the review)**

...Arrival to the Kingdom of the Sea...

It was hard for me to stay on the saddle, I was just so excited, yet sad.

This place holds so much knowledge and unknown facts that could solve so much problems, but I don't want to be away from: Astrid, Valka, Gobber, and all the other dragons and dragon riders. The Mud Kingdom was right below us. Dragons were playing and frolicking in the mud. This place is just like Berk, except here it's dragon against dragon.

The Kingdom of the Sea was just ahead, and it was beautiful. By the looks of it we were heading for the Bay of a Thousand Scales.

"Hey, Hiccup, Toothless, just a little heads up about my mother. She's very suspicious with new dragons, so try not to act...you know you." Tsunami advised.

"Please don't gesture the 'all of me'."

I could see from a distance Queen Coral, and Tsunami's youngest sister, Auklet. Queen Coral has that scales are the same shade of deep blue as Tsunami. She has pearls wrapped around her horns, neck and wings, she also has black stains on her talons. Auklet was in the harness that was made for her. Her emerald-green scales shimmered in the beams of sunlight.

"So this is the dragon trainer you've been mentioning." Coral scoffed, as we landed in front of her. Auklet came up observing Toothless, but then jumped back as she looked up to see how tall he was. "They seem harmless."

Of course she had to say it like that.

"Glad to see you to mother. You remember Riptide." By the look of Coral's face she wanted to kill him. "Of course I remember him. The one you fell in love with, and he works for the Talons of Peace."

Tsunami began to look a little embarrassed and offended by they last remark.

"You do realize why I'm here don't you, mother?"

"Yes," she sighed. "You want to go exploring around my Kingdom, looking for a gem to get your friends home. You have my permission, as long as you take some of my best soldiers with you."

Clay scoffed.  
"Don't you think that's a bit excessive. Having to many Seawings in one place can get a little crowded. Hiccup and I can't hold our breathes like you guys."

"He's right mother," Tsunami agreed.

"To get this done right we have to have less dragons down there with us as possible."

Coral chucked. "If that's all you needed was my approval, then please by all means go for it."

"Thank you." I said kindly, yet didn't receive a positive response.

We all headed to the farthest island northeast of the Bay of a Thousand Scales. The shape of the island matched the same shape on the map. Now all we have to do is find the entrance. "Well this is it, gentlemen." Tsunami pointed out.

Tsunami smiled. "The entrance is not that far down. But we'll need to do it quickly because you guys will only get small amounts of air."

"Just hang onto my tail and I'll pull you down." Clay offered.

"Riptide and I will head down first to light the way and give you guys a head start."

As soon as the two landed in the water small parts on their scales began to light up. We wanted to wait a bit longer before going any further. "Here we go."

Clay dove into the water next, carrying us on his back. I inhaled deeply, knowing I only we only had limited time of air.

The chill of seawater grappled on my skin. I opened my eyes and saw everything. Hills of the seabed was red, green, blue and yellow. Fish of all shapes and colors swam around us as we flew above them. sometimes I envy this place I don't know why I just do.  
Tsunami and Riptide stopped not that far ahead of us. The two Seawings were flashing their scales communicating amongst themselves. they must of found the entrance, because they were searching along the wall for something.

I was beginning to exhale some of my air in my lungs I couldn't keep this up forever.

They looked back to signal us that they were needing the rest of us to help push the wall open.  
I had to use whatever strength I had left to push. All five of us were kicking against the water. The wall began to move, but slowly. My pulse was starting to increase; I could feel myself beginning to blackout, but then...

WHOOSH!

We all were pulled into a tunnel behind the wall and ended up in a small room.  
"Well that happened." coughed Clay.  
Tsunami stood up. "You guys should see this."

The gem we've been searching for was in the center of the room. Its glow illuminated the room. I was the first to walk up to it; I was very nervous to touch it, because I didn't know it something would go off.

"Well, here goes nothing. Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

I picked up the gem... nothing happened.  
RUMBLE!RUMBLE!  
The ground began to shake under our feet. I guess something was set up for us. The top of the cave began to collapse in, allowing water to flood the chamber. We all swam to the top, finding ourselves back out into the sea.

...Aftermath...

This was our moment. Toothless and I were going home. But we will never forget Pyrrhia.  
"Well. I guess this is it." Glory said. "If there is a way for you to come back here, will you?"  
"Of course, and who knows we could possibly bring the others with us and they could all meet you." Toothless said.

Starflight laughed. "That would be a day for all dragons to never forget."  
"We will miss you." said Deathbringer.

Sunny came up and hugged both of us. She was warm, and full of joy. "I wish there was a way for you to come here all the time. Goodbye."

We flew towards the ocean where Toothless and I came in. The gem began to glow and a waterspout began to form. this was our way back to Berk.  
"Good bye, Pyrrhia. hope to see you again."  
The waterspout began to evaporate, and Berk was starting to appear in front of us. The story we have to tell the island.

**Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I've had dreaming about how it would play out.**

**Now for my question: If you could create your own new breed of dragons what would their: name, region, size, wingspan, ability, habitat be.**

**My Species.  
*Name - Shadow Walker  
*Region - Eyafjallajökull, Iceland  
*Size - 6' to 7' (height)  
*Wingspan - 30'*Ability - Blends in with the darkness, breathes fire, and powerful manipulators.  
*Habitat - Anywhere dry, high in mountain tops to draw their power from dark clouds.**

**Hope to hear some cool new breeds. Please review.**


End file.
